Meetings and Consequences
by Aesop
Summary: Gargoyles 5.  The clan decides it is time for some introductions.


MEETINGS AND CONSEQUENCES

By Aesop

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Buena Vista owns the Gargoyles characters. I'm just doing this for fun.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is story five. As this story involves the characters I created in earlier stories, you may want to read them to figure out what's going on. In this and other stories I occasionally make references to characters introduced in The Gargoyles Saga. It is a multi-author fanfic series billed as a continuation of the TV series and is referred to by the authors as "Season 4 Take 2."

The following is more a series of scenes than a unified story. I am using it more to close up some gaps and add some character development than to advance the story, although I do that too.

Malibu and Delihla circled each other warily. Hudson and Elisa stood by watching, Hudson with a critical eye to technique and style and Elisa with a worried expression.

"Is this necessary Hudson?" She asked. "They could hurt each other without meaning to."

"Don't worry lass. A few bumps and bruises won't do them any harm. It is all part of a warrior's training. They must learn to defend themselves and their home properly." Elisa still looked dubious but made no further comment. She supposed it made sense, but the idea of the clones, actually fighting someone like Hyena or Demona chilled her.

She returned her attention to the sparring match in time to see Malibu leap at Delihla with a mock roar. Even as he reached for her with his talons though, Delihla sidestepped, grabbed his out-stretched arm and twisted. Malibu sat up a few seconds later and looked around. He was sprawled at Hudson's feet, half way across the room from where Delihla was standing. There was a moment of surprised silence then Hudson burst out laughing.

"Well done lass!" He helped an embarrassed Malibu to his feet. "Good try lad, but there is more than simply roaring and leaping to a successful attack. You have to consider what yuir goin' ta do when you get there." Elisa smiled at her sister.

"Where did you pick that up?"

"I've been watching you and the twins practice. Did I do it right?"

"If that was wrong," Malibu muttered ruefully, "I don't think I want to be here when you get it right." Delihla smiled and laughed. Elisa nodded.

"You got it right, but you could use some practice. Come on." They moved toward the center of the room. Elisa, despite her reservations, couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend some "quality time" with Delihla. Although there was much less tension between them than there had been when they first met, they were still a little awkward around each other at times. Any opportunity to work together at something was welcome.

OOOOOOOOOO

ONE YEAR AGO

Elisa made her way down the tunnel with Goliath by her side. He had been rather close-mouthed about this 'new development' in the Labyrinth. All Derek would say was that he wanted her to meet some new arrivals.

Goliath was difficult to read at the moment, even for someone who had spent more than a month living in very close quarters aboard a small boat. All she could tell is that he was worried, not necessarily about her, but about how she would react to whatever this new development was.

"Why didn't the others want to come?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "They would not have been comfortable coming here."

"Why? I know you didn't get off to a good start, but I though everyone was passed that. What's changed?"

"It is better to show you." Elisa hated it when he got enigmatic. Fortunately they were almost there.

The door to the Labyrinth opened as they approached. Talon stepped out. "Elisa, Goliath, come on in. They're waiting."

"Who's waiting?"

"The clones." Talon pushed open the door and gestured for them to enter. _Did he say clones? Clones as in copies of people?_

The mutates had set aside a small part of the Labyrinth for themselves. It was in the main room of their living quarters that the clones waited for them.

Elisa could only stare as Derek introduced them. Burbank, Hollywood, Brentwood, Malibu, and the one she couldn't stop staring at, Delihla.

For their part, the clones looked at her with open curiosity. They had never seen a human up close before. As curious as they were though, they kept their distance, intimidated by Goliath. It was Brentwood who pointed out the resemblance.

"You," he said slowly, "same as Delihla like her."

"Derek, Goliath," Elisa demanded. "What is going on here?" Over the next hour they laid it out for her, the end of Thailog and Demona's partnership, the clones, and Delihla's unique background.

"A clone of me and _Demona__?"_The very idea made her queasy. Looking Delihla up and down, Elisa found she was completely unable to hide her feelings. Sevarius would pay for this, she promised herself. The look Elisa gave her was not lost on Delihla. She glared defiantly at the human. Derek quickly stepped in.

"It doesn't matter how they got here. What matters is what we do now." He looked reprovingly at Elisa and she glanced down.

"I'm sorry. You're right." She looked at Delihla again, really looked this time. She could see the justifiable anger in the hybrid over her reaction. It took an effort on her part, but she got the next words out, "I'm sorry," she said again. "I've no right to be angry with you."

Delihla considered this. The anger faded a bit, but she was not about to forgive this stranger who got so angry simply because she existed. Slowly, she nodded, accepting the apology only grudgingly.

"I don't want us to get off to a bad start," Elisa continued. "Can we talk a while?" She smiled when Delihla nodded again.

The conversation was brief and awkward and they ended it by mutual consent after only a few minutes. Elisa knew it wouldn't be easy, but she would find a way to relate to Delihla.

OOOOOOOOOO

THE PRESENT

"Amazing, isn't she!" Felix whispered to his companion as they watched the match from a side corridor.

"She's a looker all right," Jack agreed, "but I think she's spoken for."

"Oh?" Felix looked at the wolf mutate, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, she and that big Gargoyle, Goliath, are an item." A look of distaste crossed his face. "You don't suppose they're screwing do you?" He made suggestive motions with his hands.

"I don't know. None of our business though, and I'm sure that if he didn't pound you for wondering she would." The word 'she' was punctuated by a loud thud. They turned back in time to see Delihla climb to her feet after being thrown. "Anyway, I wasn't talking about the detective." Jack stared at him.

"You're kidding. She's a Gargoyle."

"And I'm a bat-winged pussy-cat, what's your point?" Jack didn't have a good answer for this so he turned his attention back to the match.

As he did, his mind flashed back to the first time he could remember seeing the detective. It was the second night they had spent in the Labyrinth. The fog had mostly cleared from his brain, and he was exploring down one of the many empty passages that surrounded the place.

The sound from the side tunnel had surprised him since he had believed he was alone. Curiously, Felix made his way to the mouth of the tunnel. Actually, it turned out to be a small alcove of sorts. The sight that greeted him as he peeked around the corner at first made no sense to him. All he could clearly make out was a woman suspended a foot or so off the ground. Then the pupils of his feline eyes widened, adjusting to the deep shadows, and he saw that she was being held by a huge creature. Neither of them noticed him. They were sharing a passionate kiss and the woman was moving her body against his in what Felix considered to be a rather lewd display. The two continued to make out passionately, while Felix retreated.

He hadn't known what to make of it then, and he still didn't. When he had been introduced to them later he could barely look at them for fear he would stare, looking for signs of their activities.

Felix shook off the memory. He had never thought of himself as a prude but a human and a Gargoyle? He had to admit the thought made him a bit queasy. At least it had. Delihla was changing his mind though.

OOOOOOOOOO

Delihla stepped forward, feinting to the right and then dropped and swept at Elisa's legs with her tail. The human nimbly jumped into the air drove her foot into her opponent's side, carefully holding back with a blow that would have cracked ribs had she put her full strength behind it. Delihla staggered and grunted as the wind rushed out of her, but she didn't go down. Stepping in quickly to follow up her advantage Elisa was caught by surprise when Delihla abruptly spread her wings and turned catching her with the inside of the wing.

It was a fairly light blow by Gargoyle standards, but Elisa staggered, off balance, and Delihla took the opportunity to grab her belt and hoist her into the air.

"Well sis? What are you going to do about this?" Elisa glared at her as she hung upside down, dangling by her belt. She looked around briefly, looking for some advantage, then gave a small sigh and smiled at Delihla.

"OK, I give up." There was applause from a side corridor. They all turned, even Elisa, as best she could.

"Oh, sorry," Delihla set her on her feet.

Felix, Jack, and Hunter moved into the room from the spot where they had been watching. Hunter, who had arrived in time to see Delihla's victory, smiled carefully at them. He was still working on not showing his teeth.

"Nicely done." He nodded to Hudson. "You train them in everything I see."

"Eh?"

"Burbank told me that you were the one to teach them to read." Hudson nodded with satisfaction.

"It is part of an elder's duty to train young warriors, to pass on skills from one generation to the next." He eyed Hunter speculatively. "What of yuir own warriors Hunter. Do ye train them yuirself?"

"As well as I can," Hunter responded. "The primary difficulty being that this form is as new to me as it is to the others." He straightened and addressed Hudson formally. "That is why I wished to speak to you elder." He paused uncertainly. "I would ask a favor of you."

"You wish me to train them for you." He seemed flattered by the notion. "From what I've heard of yuir missions, I thought you were doing rather well."

"Up to a point," Hunter said, nodding. "All of our foes, however, have been humans, largely unfamiliar with Gargoyles or mutates. We cannot continue to rely on surprise and sneak attacks. Our missions haven't required many stand up fights. Usually we work at a distance using tricks and distractions to put the opposition out of the way. At worst it's hit and run."

Hudson nodded thoughtfully. "You worry about what would happen if you came up against the Pack or Demona, is that it?"

"Exactly. What happened in Pennsylvania was a harsh reminder. No matter how carefully we plan; things can and do go wrong. We have to be ready. Will you aid us?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to have some new students. They can work out with the clones to hone their fighting skills."

Jack and Felix quickly grew bored with the details and moved off. Jack left the room. Hunter watched Felix approach Delihla out of the corner of his eye.

"How are they getting on lad?" Hudson asked, eyeing him keenly.

"As well as can be expected. Better than I did actually."

Hudson nodded. "It's easier for them. They aren't alone. They have a strong leader to help them adapt."

"Do they? I'm not used to having people depend on me. Not like this." He paused hesitating over his next words. "It's frightening."

"That's good. Do they know yuir afraid?"

"No."

"That's good too. Do ye make good decisions?"

Hunter shrugged. "We're all still alive."

"Congratulations. Yuir a leader." Hudson chuckled as they watched Felix talking to Delihla.

Hunter watched with satisfaction as Felix chatted easily with the Gargoyle. Only a month ago he would have been too self-conscious about his appearance to consider approaching a female of any species.

OOOOOOOOOO

THREE MONTHS AGO

Hunter watched as the new mutates milled around aimlessly. The drugs used to keep them obedient and docile were starting to wear off. They eyed each other warily and tried to keep their distance.

"They're in a bad way lad. What are you going to do now?" Hunter turned to find the old Gargoyle, Hudson the name suddenly came to him, watching him curiously.

Hunter went back to watching the others with a worried expression. "Frankly, I hadn't thought that far ahead." He thought hard for a moment. It wasn't in his nature to ask for assistance. If he couldn't bring himself to trust other humans, how could he trust a mythical monster?

"Ye'd better start thinking lad. They'll be needing direction, and they'll be lookin' to you."

"Why? Because I rescued them? I don't want that." He shook his head and added almost to himself, "I work alone."

The old Gargoyle eyed him curiously. "And what work would that be?" This startled Hunter. An old joke came to his lips before he could think of anything better to say.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Hudson recognized the reference and eyed him with a new interest and a touch of suspicion. "Indeed. Does that ha' something to do with how ye ended up like this?"

Hunter almost laughed. "I think I could more easily accept that. The truth of it is I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It had nothing to do with my work." He gave Hudson a rueful smile. "I'm living proof that the universe has a sense of humor."

Hudson chuckled. "There is proof of that everywhere lad, but it doesn't change anything for you." He nodded at the mutates. "They need a leader, an' you are the best choice." Hunter only looked skeptical. "I saw the way you handled yourself during the rescue. You have the skills and the confidence. The only question is do ye have the heart for it?"

"What do you mean, heart?"

"It takes more than knowledge to lead. You have to be able to get them to want to follow you."

"I've never tried anything like that. I prefer depending on myself and not having anyone depend on me."

"Ye came to us readily enough."

"I didn't have a choice. I knew I couldn't do it alone." Hudson nodded sagely.

"You still can't do it alone lad and neither can they."

After a long pause Hunter nodded. "You're right." He looked straight at Hudson and nodded. "Thank you." The clan elder nodded his acknowledgment and watched as Hunter moved in among the other mutates, placing a hand on a shoulder here, whispering an encouraging word there, as he gradually moved them into a group so they could begin to talk. It was a good start he decided.

OOOOOOOOOO

THE PRESENT

Felix grew bored quickly with talk of training and patrol. He wandered over to where Delihla and Elisa were standing. "Nice work Delihla, you pick that up just from watching her and the twins practice?" Delihla nodded.

"How long have you been watching us?" she asked.

"A while now," he shrugged. "Hunter wants us to learn how to fight. Not something most people can do by watching, but it's a beginning."

"I suppose I can help you train I suppose." Delihla sounded a little unsure. "If Hudson is going to be teaching us both."

"I would appreciate that. I don't like the idea of having to fight, but the work we do now demands it. I'm much better at sneaking around than I am at fighting."

"No one likes to fight, but we must defend our home. Gargoyles protect." There was a note of pride in her voice as she said the last words. Felix only nodded. He saw no point in reminding her that he wasn't a Gargoyle.

OOOOOOOOOO

Elisa had moved off during their conversation and was listening to Hunter and Hudson as they planned a training schedule.

"It should work out well," Hudson was saying. "We can start tomorrow night."

"That would be fine. In exchange, my clan and I will join you on patrol. They need the practice, and it will double the area you can effectively patrol."

Hudson nodded. "Goliath will be pleased with the arrangement. We've spread ourselves too thin of late." He nodded to Elisa. "I believe you two have something to talk about as well?" Elisa looked between the two, confused.

"What do you mean? You need to talk to me?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes, it concerns your captain, Maria Chavez." He had prepared for this encounter as thoroughly as he could, and was prepared for, he hoped, any arguments she could muster. In spite of his preparation, he really couldn't be sure that Maza would go for it. He could only hope that he was as persuasive as he had sounded during his rehearsal.

"What about her?" Elisa grew wary. She suspected where Hunter was going but was not about to encourage him. He motioned her to follow. When they were comfortably seated in the main living area of the area the mutates had begun to refer to as the Sanctuary, he began.

"Are you aware of how often Chavez has covered for you? How often she's interceded with Internal Affairs on your behalf?" Elisa blinked in surprise. "Quite often it seems. IA has taken an interest in you with regards to the Gargoyles. A surprising number of people know of, or at least suspect, a connection. Chavez has been working hard to protect you. I'm curious to know why."

Elisa considered silently for a moment. "I knew that she had pulled strings for me in the past, but that doesn't mean she knows all about the Gargoyles."

"She doesn't know everything, but I'm certain that she suspects quite a bit. I can access her files, but I can't read her mind."

Elisa started to ask how he got access to police records but changed her mind. Hunter was always so close mouthed about how he got his information; she knew she would never get an answer out of him.

"I need to know why she's protecting you. Is it simply that she trusts you beyond a shadow of a doubt? If so, I think its time that that trust was rewarded." His expression became grim. "If she's covering for you for some other reason we need to know that too." Elisa didn't like the implications.

"Are you really that paranoid? Do you honestly see every new person you meet as an enemy until they prove otherwise?"

"Not an enemy," Hunter corrected, "just not a friend." He softened slightly. "I'd like to give her the chance to change that."

OOOOOOOOOO

ONE WEEK LATER

Maria Chavez listened at the door. There was no sound of anyone on the roof, but she was a bit early. When she had gotten the call from Malibu saying that one of the clan leaders had agreed to speak with her she had barely been able to wait. The prospect of finally getting some answers was just too tempting.

OOOOOOOOOO

ONE HOUR EARLIER

Yet another case file slid into her "stalled" pile. It was getting pretty tall. The latest, an assault in an alley off Lexington Ave. was still waiting for the witness to regain consciousness. If the old man couldn't identify his attacker the whole investigation might end there.

She was debating with herself whether she should open another file or go get a cup of coffee when the phone rang. She picked it up, welcoming any diversion at this point. "Chavez here."

"Captain Maria Chavez, NYPD?" asked a vaguely familiar, and somewhat amused sounding voice.

"Er, yes?"

"This is Malibu."

"I don't know anyone in-" then it clicked. "Of course. It's been a while. I had almost given up on hearing from you."

"Others had to decide what to do. We need friends, but have been burned too often. Think we can trust you though."

"Glad to hear it. Can we meet?"

"That is why I called. Meet in one hour on the roof of" he gave her an address. "Someone will be waiting to meet you."

"All right, I'll be there." She was about to say more, but he hung up. Some part of her brain noted suspiciously that the call was just short of the time it would take to run a trace. "Wow, they're paranoid even for New York." Still, she had to admit they had reason to be. The Quarrymen had been quiet lately. Too quiet as the old joke went. She wasn't about to believe that the problem would just go away. She tidied up her desk briefly and hurried out. She had just enough time to make the meeting.

OOOOOOOOOO

Demona drifted to the right to catch an updraft. It was a beautiful night for flying. A perfect way to clear the head and lift her spirits. She didn't really have any expectations for the night. It might be nice, she mused, to find Angela and spend some time with her, but the odds were good that she wouldn't be alone and she didn't want anything to do with the rest of the clan.

It would be several days until she could visit alone with Angela, an eternity. Demona growled softly in frustration. Angela was the only bright spot in her life these days. Business had been going down hill lately. She had lost two major contracts to Xanatos Enterprises, and now, it seemed someone was out to destroy her outright. The facility in Pennsylvania was a complete loss. The carefully cultivated biological weapons were gone, and she had no idea who was behind it.

Her snarl became a hopeful smile when she saw a dark shape pass in front of her a few blocks ahead. The shape was female, and that was all she could tell, but who else would be patrolling the city? Demona increased her speed and quickly rounded the corner where the female Gargoyle had vanished. She saw the figure light on a dark roof and move into the shadows. It was too quick for Demona to get a look at her daughter, but it had to be her.

She landed on the roof, settling on one corner of the building. Now she did see something. A flash of red glowing eyes beneath snowy white hair. Deliha stepped out of the shadows growling softly.

The sight of the clone brought it all back, like a punch in the gut. Betrayal was nothing new. Humans had always betrayed her. She expected it by now, but to be betrayed by one of her own kind. That was too much. Thailog had tossed her aside for this this mockery.

Delihla wasn't happy to see her either. She quietly moved to the wall at the edge of the roof so she could be at the same level as Demona. She knew from all the stories she had heard that Demona was one of the most dangerous opponents the clan had ever faced, and Delihla didn't have any illusions about her ability to fight the monster she faced, but she was not going to let Demona know she was frightened. She snarled and did her best to look threatening.

OOOOOOOOOO

She was almost fifteen minutes early. That would explain why there was no one there. Chavez pulled open the door and walked out onto the roof. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a low growl to her right.

She spun and stared. There was a female Gargoyle staring at her. She didn't look happy. The scrutiny only lasted a moment though, then she focused on something over Chavez' shoulder.

Turning, she saw Delihla glaring at the other Gargoyle. _Gargess__?_ Her eyes moved back to the stranger crouched at the other side of the roof. Suddenly, she realized she was directly between them and took a long, slow step backwards, towards the door. They reminded her strongly of two alley cats working themselves up to a fight over territory. Even as the thought entered her mind she chided herself for the unflattering comparison. _It fits though_, she thought as she reached behind her for the doorknob.

"Freak!" spat the strange Gargoyle, breaking the silence. "Disgusting little half-breed slut." Chavez looked around at the speaker. She had been a cop for twenty years and had rarely heard such venom.

"You have no business calling me names monster. It is because of you I here at all."

"It certainly wasn't my idea!" The other spat back.

"So go complain to doctor! Thought of having anything to do with you sicks me." Delihla snarled, angry with herself, for a moment rather than the other. When she got nervous or angry, her hard won language skills seemed to go right out the window.

"No more than it sickens me." Chavez had relaxed a little and was listening intently. They seemed content, for the moment, to hurl insults at each other. It was a most interesting argument. Had the stranger called Delihla a 'half-breed?'

"Family tree has root rot," Delihla growled. Chavez made a strangled noise, trying not to laugh at that despite the circumstances. The other just hissed. "Have no business here monster. Go way or will make you go!" The idea actually seemed to amuse the other Gargoyle.

"Indeed, as the humans say, 'you and-"

"I hope you're not going to say 'what army'" came an amused sounding voice from above. All three of them looked up to see a tall leopard-featured Gargoyle standing on the stairwell roof above them. Chavez thought quickly, reviewing all of the still pictures and surveillance footage she had seen. She was sure she'd never seen this one before.

The female glared at him contemptuously. Her confidence faltered though, when two winged shadows passed overhead. She was obviously still tensed for a fight though. All it would take was a push to set her off. So, of course, the strange Gargoyle pushed.

"Hello 'Lihla, looking beautiful as always." He turned to the other Gargoyle. "And this must be 'mommy dearest.'" The red head's mouth dropped open in shock, then worked silently for a few seconds, trying to muster a reply to this. Finally, she gave up, and with a snarl Demona attacked.

As fast as she was, Felix leapt clear. The enraged Gargoyle landed where he had been standing a second before. Her talons only came away with a bit of fur. She straightened and whirled to face him, in time to receive a powerful kick to the jaw. Felix remembered the briefing about Demona, so he knew he couldn't actually hurt her. As she reeled from his kick, he stepped in and drove the air out of her with a powerful punch to the gut.

It was almost the last thing he did. Demona fell back, blunting the force of the punch and giving her enough room to lash out with a taloned foot. Fortunately, the cuts were shallow. She had not realized how close she was to the edge.

In falling back she overbalanced and fell from the edge of the roof. She quickly twisted in mid air and started away even as the other two landed on the roof to come to their friend's aid. One, a female, sent a half-hearted bolt of bioelectrical energy racing after Demona. She dodged easily and flew away with a howl of anger.

OOOOOOOOOO

"So tell me Felix," Hunter asked, as Ellie examined the gashes, "how long have you been having these suicidal urges?"

Chavez was growing more confused by the moment. She had never seen any of these new arrivals, and since when did Gargoyles use lightning for a weapon?

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" He shrugged. "I don't know Hunter."

"Sending Demona into a homicidal rage is something I feel certain will never qualify as a 'good idea.'" Felix chuckled but instantly regretted it as someone applied a branding iron to his wounds.

"Excuse me," Chavez interrupted. "Would one of you mind telling me what's going on?" The one that had been addressed as Hunter turned to her.

"Its rather complicated. Suffice it to say Demona is"

"Not someone we invite over to dinner very often," Felix finished for him. Delihla snickered as she knelt down next to Felix.

"That was dumb," she scolded. "Could have killed you." She tried not to smile and failed. "Was funny though."

"Please, Delihla, don't encourage him." Ellie fished a small bottle of alcohol from a pouch at her waist. Quickly unscrewing the cap, she applied some to the wounds. He hissed in pain. "Hold still," she ordered and pushed him down. She bandaged his wounds as effectively as she could with what she had. It would be necessary to redo it when they got home though. Home, the thought struck her strangely. _It's a hole in the ground for pity's sake_, she told herself. She shook her head and sighed.

"Ellie?" Felix sounded concerned.

"Huh?" she blinked at him. "Oh. Just thinking that life has gotten entirely too strange of late."

"Oh?" he joked breezily. "When did that happen?" She rolled her eyes and helped him up.

OOOOOOOOOO

"This isn't quite what we had planned," Hunter said apologetically as he moved off with Chavez. "Demona's arrival was unexpected. We were hoping to meet you here and move to another location quickly. That is still the plan. We should leave soon. No telling whether Demona will come back or not."

"You were watching from close by in case it was a setup." Her tone made it clear that it wasnt a question.

"If that seems suspicious, please understand it is not meant as an insult. As Malibu told you over the phone, we have been burned before." She nodded in understanding. "Let's be going then." He held out a hand to her. "I hope you don't get air sick." She glanced at his wings and frowned for a second.

_Well_, she chided herself, _you knew this might be necessary_. She nodded and moved closer so he could pick her up. "Let's move, people." Hunter spoke to the others. "We don't want to keep Goliath waiting."

Hunter reviewed everything he knew about Maria Chavez as they flew south toward the meeting site. By all reports she was a 'by-the-book' cop. She was open minded and valued initiative in her officers, but she was strict about adherence to the letter of the law and to departmental procedure and protocol.

Elisa had assured him that she would make a fine addition to their little club. She had been surprisingly open to the idea of approaching Chavez. It was, Hunter mused, as if she had just been waiting for someone to make the suggestion. The only question remaining was how would Chavez react to the Gargoyle's methods? They didn't exactly follow standard police procedure. Hunter had never heard of a Gargoyle reading anyone their rights. These thoughts were still running through Hunter's mind they arrived.

The roof of the warehouse was deserted when Hunter landed. He set her down and moved through the roof access door. She followed hesitantly, looking left and right. There were four people waiting for them.

OOOOOOOOOO

Alex floated around the room waving his small arms and giggling while his grandmother applauded. "Well done child. I see the Puck has made good progress with your lessons."

Alex did a barrel roll and came to a stop hovering in front of her. She gathered the child in her arms and kissed him on the forehead. She cooed happily at him and was about to suggest a new game when she heard a slight noise from the door. Someone was watching her. She did not turn immediately, but listened. There was no sound of feet shifting. She suspected it was Owen. Fox would have come in immediately to say hello. David would have taken Alex out of her arms; afraid she would spirit him away to Avalon. She stretched her other senses. It didn't feel like anyone she knew. Whoever it was, she, it felt like a she, was frightened. There was also a mixture of curiosity and dread and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She continued to play with Alex while she contemplated this development.

Gradually, whoever it was calmed down after the initial shock of finding her there. Titania decided to break the silence.

"Are you going to come in and present yourself properly or are you just going to lurk in the hall?"

She heard a light step and turned to see a small girl come into the room hesitantly. "H-hello. I-I'm Robin." Titania smiled.

"What are you doing here child? I've not seen you about the castle before."

"I'm new here. M-my name is Robin." She shuffled nervously. "Are you Fay?" The Fay queen blinked in surprise.

"Fay? Whatever do you mean?'

"Um, humans don't usually come in blue, or have pointy ears."

Titania looked down at herself. The illusion was holding. She still looked like a human. She examined the girl more closely. "How did you see through my illusion?" Robin only shrugged. "Where did you come from?"

"That's sort of a long story," Robin hedged. Titania smiled and discarded the illusion she had disguised herself with.

"I'd love to hear it," she said, seating herself with Alex in her lap.

"As would I." They looked around to see Puck floating near the door smiling. He nodded to Titania and then focused on Robin. "Your foul tempered friend rather skimped on the details. I just know he was leaving out the best parts." He came into the room, bowing to the queen as he came to a stop before her. "Your Majesty, what an unexpected honor."

"So I see. What is this about Puck? How is it this girl saw through my illusion?"

"She is Fay your majesty, full blooded. She was cloned in a laboratory and rescued from there only a few weeks ago." Titania stared in fascination at the girl. Robin was starting to feel a bit like a bug under a glass, but the queen smiled reassuringly.

"It never ceases to amaze me what human science can accomplish. Did Goliath and his clan rescue you then?"

"No your Majesty," Robin answered hesitantly. "It was Hunter who found me. He was afraid of what they would make me do if they kept hold of me too long." Titania nodded with a thoughtful look.

"Hunter you say? Interesting." She seemed lost in thought for a moment. "It might be worth my time to give this matter a closer look." She settled herself more comfortably in her chair. "Tell me everything," she commanded. For the next half-hour she listened, only rarely interrupting. At points, her expression grew grim, at others she smiled openly.

"So, here I am. Hunter finally decided that I needed a teacher who could help me avoid mistakes and prevent any I do make from getting out of hand. And he has helped me a lot." She glanced at Puck. "I have much better control now."

"Hunter must have swallowed a great deal of pride to ask a favor of one of us." The notion clearly amused Titania. Robin frowned curiously.

"How do you know Hunter?" The Fay queen smiled secretively.

"That, my child, is a long story, and one for another day. I think Alex had best get on with his lessons." She smiled at Robin. "As should you." She turned to Puck. "I don't believe Oberon would object to you taking on another pupil, given the unusual circumstances." Puck looked decidedly uncomfortable at the mention of the Fay lord. "In fact, I see no point in mentioning it to him." Puck bowed formally.

"As my queen sees fit." Titania nodded and left the room in search of her daughter. As she made her way down the hall her expression hardened. Yes, this definitely bore looking into.

OOOOOOOOOO

THE WAREHOUSE

Malibu, Goliath, and Talon rose when they heard footsteps on the landing beyond the door. Hunter entered first, followed by Captain Chavez and Delihla, Felix and Ellie having returned to the Labyrinth.

Chavez looked them over as they introduced themselves. She already knew Malibu and she recognized Goliath from the dozens of pictures she had seen over the last couple of years. The other, Talon, she had never seen before. There was something vaguely familiar about his voice though. It was hard to tell as he rarely spoke.

The fourth person in the room surprised her only by her presence. "Hello detective Maza, I was hoping you would be here." Elisa only nodded and tried not to look worried.

"We have heard a great deal about you captain Chavez. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Goliath clasped her hand.

"I've been wondering when I would get the chance to meet you. Although I can understand your concerns." She looked at Elisa. "And I suppose I can understand yours. You really should have come to me with this yourself though." Elisa nodded, looking chastened.

"I know. I want you to know, though, that it was never a matter of trusting you personally." She sighed. "It wasn't that long ago that the Gargoyles were seen as monsters to be hunted down and destroyed. Some still feel that way. I didn't want to put you in the position of having to make the kind of choices I've sometimes had to make." She trailed off, not really wanting to elaborate on that point. Chavez seemed to understand. She didn't look happy, but she didn't press the issue.

Hunter cleared his throat. "I suggest we make ourselves comfortable. We may be here a while." He gestured Chavez toward a chair and said, ruefully, "Trust me, it's going to be a lot to absorb." They all seated themselves. Elisa had to curb her first impulse to sit next to Goliath. The captain didn't have to know about ''that" aspect of their relationship.

"No doubt you think we're all paranoid by now captain, and I'm afraid my next question won't improve your opinion of us." Goliath glared at him, "or at least of me." Hunter amended.

He glanced at the others. "They would no doubt handle this differently, but I prefer to come straight to the point." He paused and watched her closely as he asked, "What will you do with the information we give you tonight? As a police officer you have certain obligations to your superiors, but you also have an obligation to do what is best for the people of this city. You may find you have to make certain compromises."

"I've already made certain compromises in keeping Elisa's secret," Chavez pointed out evenly. "I know where the Gargoyles live, and I know that Elisa and Matt have bent the rules on more than one occasion to keep them safe."

"Why did you keep the secret?" This was the real question. Now that it was out in the open Chavez did not take it as badly as she had thought she would. If their positions were reversed she doubted she would be as paranoid as the Gargoyle, but she had to allow that there was a lot she didn't know.

"The Gargoyles have done a lot of good for this city. They've saved the lives of a number of civilians and police officers." She looked around at the group. "You may not follow the rules of due process, but you save lives, and you make the city safer. That's good enough for me."

Hunter considered this for a moment, looking pensive. He looked at the others in the room. Each of them nodded, satisfied. "All right." He sighed and leaned back. "I guess that means it's story time. The most appropriate place to begin the story is at the beginning." He nodded to Goliath. "Goliath?"

It took almost two hours, and many details were left out, but Chavez was satisfied. She accepted the existence of magic on faith, at least until a better explanation was offered. She was also able to fill in the blanks in some instances. She remembered Demona's infamous broadcast of more than a year ago and the havoc it had caused.

What she learned about the clones' origins also made sense, at least as much as any of it made sense.

At one point she looked back and forth from Elisa to Delihla, comparing them and making them both uncomfortable. She knew by this time that Xanatos should be in prison even if she didn't have all the specifics, but she also knew that the Gargoyles depended on him now. Nothing had as yet been said about Talon or Hunter and their respective clans.

"You're leaving a lot out," she said finally. "Why?"

"Not our secrets to tell," Malibu offered. "We can tell you our secrets, and have done so, but it rests with others to tell you theirs."

Chavez sighed heavily. "Can I assume that some, perhaps even most of these secrets involve gratuitous violations of the law?"

Elisa winced visibly at this. "Yeah, a lot of them do."

"Could you give me an idea of the number of cases we could close if you could be candid?" Her voice fairly dripped sarcasm and they all shifted uncomfortably.

"Quite a few." Talon spoke up from his place in the corner, where he had been silent for most of the story. Chavez turned to him. "Some of them involve me. I'm willing to tell you my part in this, if you can keep my secrets as well as you've kept Elisa's."

"Are you sure?" Elisa asked looking worriedly at her brother. He nodded.

"I'm sure." He turned to Chavez. "Once you know though you will have to make a decision. There were serious crimes committed, but the truth about them can't come out. As much as we'd like to see the guilty punished, it would be the victims, my clan and I, who would suffer the most."

Chavez thought about it for a moment. She was getting in deeper than she had expected, but she had to know. "All right. I'm not happy about it, but I have to know. If I'm to help you, then I have to know, otherwise my own ignorance could hurt us all."

Talon glanced at Hunter who nodded, agreeing that it was a reasonable justification. The panther mutate took his place at the center of attention and began to tell his story.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Derek? My god, what sort of sick mind thinks up things like this?"

None of them had a good answer for that, but they told her everything about the mutates and the clones. Hunter told her about his work to keep the secret of the mutation formula from spreading.

"In this, sadly, I believe I've failed. We've shut down several operations, rescued experimental subjects and done everything we could to keep the knowledge from, spreading, but it doesn't help. Too many people willing to use the techniques already know." He shook his head sadly. "One of my clan put it best. Our post-modern Prometheus has brought fire, now all we can do is rush about stomping on sparks."

"That's not a very hopeful outlook," Chavez observed.

"At the moment, I can't offer a better one."

Goliath cleared his throat. "Captain Chavez, Hunter told you that you would have to make a decision when you knew everything. It's time to make that decision. What will you do now that you know?"

She didn't answer immediately. She couldn't. She had had some ideas about what she would learn, but there was so much more. Add to that the fact that she knew they were still holding out on her. She had always been an honest cop, and arguments about the greater good could be and were being taken to the point of absurdity.

"I don't know. It seems that Xanatos has surrounded himself with people who would suffer if he's brought down. I don't want to see you end up in a lab or in prison. That's what would happen if the entire truth came out."

"That," Goliath pointed out, "is the problem." He did not state that he believed Xanatos had reformed. He was certain it would make no impression on the police captain. Elisa still did not believe it. She never said that Goliath was too trusting, but he was certain that she believed it. She trusted Xanatos only as far as she had to and no farther.

"Do you believe he has reformed?" The question caught Goliath by surprise. Chavez was more astute than Goliath had expected. Not many people could read him like that.

"I believe he is no longer trying to destroy us or to gain power for himself through violence, and he has taken steps to make amends for what he has done."

"And at the same time made himself the indispensable man," Hunter observed. Goliath shot him a look.

Chavez saw this and spoke up hastily. "He's right Goliath, and don't be angry. He didn't say anything I wasn't already thinking."

The Gargoyle leader sighed. "He is making an effort. I have to respect that."

"Even if that effort is at least partly an effort to protect his own skin?" Chavez was sounding less happy by the minute. "Maybe he does regret what he's done, but that doesn't change the past. Lots of criminals regret what they've done." A sour look crossed her face. "Many just regret being caught."

"His regrets, real or feigned, also don't affect the current situation." Hunter captured their attention again. "This has gotten bigger than one man's ambition, and whatever happens to Xanatos now, we still have to deal with the consequences." He rose and paced angrily. "Xanatos is almost irrelevant at this point. Just the way Pandora became irrelevant after she opened the box."

"Don't sound so self-righteous," Chavez advised. "You worry about this technology, so you try to prevent its use. Who made you the arbiter of right and wrong in this? You take the law into your own hands without considering other possibilities."

"Such as?"

"What if the existence of this mutagen was brought to the attention of the authorities? To the attention of government agencies who could take proper, decisive action? You don't have to do this alone. Gen-u-tech and Malon Inc. could be made to face the consequences."

"How much else would come out if that happened? People like Talon and myself are the only proof. And what makes you think the government would use the information properly?"

Chavez rolled her eyes. "You're starting to talk like Bluestone. Don't tell me you're a conspiracy nut?"

"Actually, I was a conspirator, and that's not a story you'll be hearing tonight." Considering carefully, Hunter moved about the room. "Making it general knowledge would be dangerous. Public reaction to this would be unpredictable, but your are right. Keeping it a secret will guarantee it's continued misuse." Growling in frustration Hunter turned away and stalked across the room.

"I am forced to agree with Hunter," Goliath stepped in. This statement raised several eyebrows. "The people of this city reacted badly to our presence when it became public knowledge. The Quarrymen are only one example. What will happen when people learn about this technology that can make monsters?"

Chavez fumed quietly for a time. Finally she looked back at them. "Isn't there anyone you can trust with this? Anyone in authority?"

Reluctantly, Hunter nodded. "There are a few it might be safe to leak this to, but what happens next raises the same old questions. They would make it public knowledge or pass it to people who would cover it up and misuse it for their own benefit."

"At least," Elisa said, "it would put some distance between this mess and the clans." Everyone looked at her. "I mean think about it. If Hunter turns over everything he has, perhaps anonymously, to the right people, there would be no way of tracing it back." She sighed and sat down hard on the sofa. "I don't like thinking like this. Trying to find a way around the law runs counter to everything I believe in."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that sooner," her boss said pointedly. Elisa didn't look up.

"Ladies, please. Sniping at each other won't help. What's done is done." Both looked at Talon before nodding reluctant agreement. The mutate leader considered carefully for a time. "You're right captain. This has to be turned over to people better equipped to handle it. Making it public knowledge would risk a panic, but at the 0same time being too discreet risks a cover-up. I don't like either option."

They were silent for a long time. Finally, Goliath spoke up. "This problem has been growing for some time. I do not believe it can be settled in one night's debate."

"Perhaps," Chavez said slowly, "we all need to rethink our positions." She turned her gaze to each of the clan leaders and then to Elisa. "Review some of the decisions we've made and their consequences. I will help if I can, but the way things are shaping up, you can't continue as you have indefinitely." She swept her gaze over them again. "You must realize that."

"Shes right," Talon agreed. "I don't want to risk myself or my clan, but she's right." He looked at Hunter. "You admitted you're fighting a losing battle. Maybe it's time for you to change your tactics."

NEXT: THINGS GET COMPLICATED


End file.
